Most wearers of garments having top pockets in which they carry articles such as glasses, cigarettes, cigarette lighters, golf tees or other objects within their top pockets have problems when they lean over in that such articles often fall from the pockets. This also often happens when a glasses wearer places his glasses within his coat pocket so that when the coat is removed or put on, the glasses have a tendency to fall out of the pocket.
A problem has been heretofore noted in connection with pocket watches, and a swing away pocket has been illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,010 wherein accommodations are also provided for retaining a writing instrument. The auxilliary or swing away pocket of the patent has an upper portion which is sewn to the garment of the wearer and is not associated with the top pocket of the garment, and no means are provided for removing or temporarily securing the auxilliary pocket in the top pocket of the garment.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a swing away pocket for carrying articles adjacent the top pocket of a garment which may be temporarily attached to the top pocket and readily removed therefrom when not in use.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of an auxilliary garment pocket which lends itself to display merchandising for temporary use within a top pocket of a garment and which may be temporarily retained therein.